Soldier
by WildestDreams93
Summary: On the day of Pony's 18th birthday, he receives a letter. A letter that forever changes his life, as well as those around him, forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter

No One POV

When Ponyboy woke up, he was surprised to see that it was well past nine in the morning. Darry had let him sleep in. Stretching, he let out a grunt before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. After doing his business, he stumbled into the kitchen. A note on the fridge let him know where his brothers were: work. They would be back later to celebrate. It was July 22, his 18th birthday. He opened the fridge, looking for food. He laughed when he laid eyes on a horse shaped pancake. He knew it was his—Soda did this every year.

As he ate, Ponyboy wondered what he should do to kill time until his brothers got home. It was the summer and he only had a couple more weeks until he went off to college. His college was nearly 3 hours away, so, for now, he wanted to spend it doing everything he loved doing while he was still home. Today, that meant going to the movies. Maybe Two-Bit would go with him. Lord knows that boy still didn't have a job. Then, maybe swinging by the DX to see Soda…and maybe his girl would be there too. Just the thought brought a smile to his face.

He and Cathy had been going together for a while now and she would usually be at the DX getting a milkshake with her best friends. Her parents weren't too keen on him—Greasers got a bad rep, not to mention what had happened a few years ago—so they usually had to meet in public places with others around so it wouldn't look like anything.

Ponyboy got ready for the day and was about to leave when he saw the mailman closing their mailbox. The youngest Curtis didn't bother waving or smiling at him—the mailman had a stick up his butt. Probably because he had to deliver in this particular neighborhood. Ponyboy waited for the mailman to leave, choosing to smoke a cig as he did. Finally, the mailman left and he rushed to the mailbox throwing his burnt cig on the ground and stepping on it as he went. He eagerly opened the box. His scholarship letter was supposed to come any day now. He didn't tell his brothers- he wanted it to be a surprise.

Ponyboy grabbed all the mail and retreated to the porch to dig through it. It was mostly bills, to his disappointment. Until, he saw his name. He had tunnel vision, thinking he knew who it was from. He just assumed it was from the college because he never got any other mail. Eagerly, he threw down the rest of the mail beside him as he sat on the steps and tore into his letter.

 _To Ponyboy Curtis:_

 _You are hereby ordered to report for induction into the ARMED FORCES of the UNITED STATES and to report to…._

Ponyboy stopped reading abruptly, taking a shaky breath. This wasn't happening. It couldn't happen. He was supposed to be at college in 2 weeks!

"Well, well, well, look who it is…. guess it's PonyMAN today. Happy birthday, squirt!" A loud obnoxious voice caused Ponyboy to look up. As much as he wished he could, he couldn't even fake a smile. Two-Bit frowned, noticing how down his friend was. He walked closer, sitting on the steps next to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy wordlessly handed him the letter, with shaking hands. He didn't look up, but he knew the exact moment his friend read it when he heard a sharp intake of breath. The newly turned 18 year old pulled out a cig and lit it, hoping to calm his nerves as it usually did. Today, however, it didn't. His hands were shaking too much so he ended up tossing it to the ground by his foot and stepped on it. What a waste, he thought bitterly.

"Shit, man…." Two-bit was at a loss for words, which would have been funny if Ponyboy hadn't just been drafted.

Ponyboy didn't say anything, but merely took back the letter. He crumbled it in his hands. He wanted to rip it to pieces.

"It'll be alright, Pone. Maybe you won't pass the medical exam—" Two-Bit tried to cheer him up, but it was no use. They both knew he was healthy as a horse—pun intended—and would most likely be sent overseas.

"I, um, I'm gonna take a walk." Pony spoke up, softly, standing up. The letter drifted to the ground, but he didn't pick it up. He walked down the steps and almost continued when he thought of something. He turned back to his friend, "Don't, uh, say anything, alright, Two-Bit? I just want… Damn it, I don't… I don't—" He shook his head, his thoughts were too jumbled. He ran a hand down his face. He wasn't making sense. Somehow, Two-Bit understood.

Two-Bit nodded, seriously, "Of course, Pone."

Pony gave him a grateful smile before turning to walk towards…. well, he had planned on the movies. Now, he didn't quite know what to do. His brain wouldn't shut up. He was being drafted. He was going to _war_. He felt ill and didn't know what to do with himself. So, he walked aimlessly for a while in attempt to wrap his mind around that damn letter. His eyes clouded over, eyes on the ground as he thought about his brothers. How would they take this? Hell, how would _he_ even deal with it? Before he knew it, his feet led him to the DX.

He saw Cathy laughing through the window at something Soda had said. His happy-go-lucky brother was inside today, working the cash register. He was leaning on his elbows on the countertop. Pony looked away as his throat closed up at the sight. This was going to destroy Sodapop. At that thought, he picked up his pace. Walking turned to running and before he knew it he was at the very lot Johnny killed Bob in years ago. If he was going to be miserable, he was going to do it right. He stayed there for a while, tears dripping down his face as he smoked. Four cigs later, he grew tired of the scenery and started walking again.

Darry would yell and scream. Soda would probably cry. Pony was suddenly angry. Angry that he had to leave his family. Angry that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Why him? Why _now_? He was barely 18 years old and now he was being asked—no,  told—to go fight in a war? It was so god damn unfair that he wanted to cry and hit something at the same time.

When he calmed down, he finally decided on telling them after his birthday. Darry and Soda deserved one more day before he ruined his brother's lives. He racked his brain, attempting to remember exactly what else the letter had said. It had mentioned something about induction—a medical exam he would have to go through before being assigned a unit— but he couldn't be sure of when. He had stopped processing it after reading Armed Forces.

So, with that, he slowly made his way back home to reread the letter. Two-Bit was gone, which was a surprise. Hopefully, he'd keep his mouth shut. At least for tonight. Pony went inside, looking around before noticing one of his books on the kitchen table. He opened it up and the letter was tucked inside, folded neatly. He pulled it out, reading it in its entirety. He wasn't supposed to report for induction for a couple of days. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

He had time. So, with that thought, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to celebrate his birthday the way he had planned before opening that damn mailbox. Ponyboy stuffed the letter in his pocket, not wanting anyone to stumble upon it before he was ready.

Ponyboy felt his throat close tight as he reached the DX for the second time that day. He had told Soda the night before that he'd probably show up so it'd be weird if he did. His feet felt like led as he walked up the steps and, despite running away like he desperately wanted to do, he pushed open the door. He heard the jingle of the bell and quickly entered, narrowly missing a lady running through the door. He rolled his eyes.

The DX was busy and loud, which wasn't abnormal but Pony felt exposed. Just before he could tuck tail and run, his brother noticed him.

"There he is! The birthday boy!" Soda exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "How goes it?"

Pony felt his heart beat loudly in his chest. He hated lying to his brothers. Well, more accurately, he hated lying to Soda. When he didn't say anything, Soda frowned and was about to ask him what was wrong. Pony knew that, so he immediately plastered on a fake smile as he moved to sit on a barstool.

"Hiya, Soda. What d'ya say about getting this old man a Pepsi?" Pony was relieved to hear that his voice didn't even shake. It was as if it were any other day. The younger Curtis felt the crisp paper in his pocket and as reminded that it wasn't. Soda sized him up and the younger brother felt like a bug under a microscope. He forced himself to not fidget in his seat. He guessed his brother found what he was looking for because Soda shrugged and got him one out of the cooler behind the counter. He grinned, sliding it to him.

"Old man? I think that's more Darry than you, Ponyboy.

Pony couldn't help it, he laughed. Soda ruffled his hair, causing him to scowl. Soda, however, merely laughed, and went about wiping down the countertop. Pony took a gulp of Pepsi and looked around the room. It was packed. He was surprised he found a seat.

"Busy today, huh?" He asked then smirked, "Must be 'cause of me."

Soda barked out a laugh, causing all the girls in the room to turn their attention on him. As if it hadn't already been. Pony could've sworn he heard a girl sigh. He was about to say something when his eyes were covered with petite hands.

"Guess who," a soft voice whispered in his ear.

Pony felt himself grin, "I don't know, but whoever you are you better watch out. My girl will be here any minute and she'll kick your ass."

She laughed, causing him to smile, genuinely. The hands stripped away and he felt her kiss his cheek. He turned beat red and heard Soda let out a long whistle, but that day he didn't care. He merely grinned and watched as she sat beside him. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but throw her a wink.

"Jesus, get a room already," Steve barked as he passed through, but Pony could see through it. Steve gave him a half smile, indicating he was joking.

Pony merely nodded at him, taking a large pull from his Pepsi. Things were getting better between him and Steve. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't going to jinx it. The faint blush was still on his cheeks.

"What can I getcha, Cathy?" Soda asked, smile on his face.

"A Pepsi, please, Soda."

"You two and your damn Pepsi's…" Soda laughed, looking in the cooler before sighing and closing it. They must've run out. "I'll be back. Lover boy here took the last one."

Cathy playfully glared at Pony, who merely shrugged innocently as he finished off his drink.

Ponyboy POV

I turned to my girl. She was beautiful, as always. Her brown hair tied up in a ponytail, bright green eyes looking right at me. She started say something, but then frowned as if she was thinking something over. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked me over. She knew something was wrong. I swallowed to keep myself from spilling my guts. Not today, I reminded myself.

"What's going on?"

I loved that about her. She could always tell when I was upset, even if I never said a word. I put on a smirk.

"Nothing."

She didn't believe it, but I think because it was my birthday, she let it slide. She grinned, "I've got a present for you."

"I just so happen to love presents, so you're in luck."

She shook her head, laughing and that's when Soda popped back up. He slid my girl her drink, which she eagerly started drinking. I couldn't blame her, it was July in Oklahoma.

"He may legally be 18, but the kid loves presents like a 5 year old fat boy loves cake." Soda wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed softly, grinning at my brother. He looked happy, but I could tell that he knew something wasn't quite right. He shot me a look, as if silently asking if I was okay. I ignored it, turning back to Cathy. He wouldn't like my answer to that. I swallowed thickly as she handed me a wrapped present. It was thick, like a book. I already knew what it was. I looked up with her, eyes shiny before I coughed and blinked them away before my brother or her could question me on them. I tore into it, smiling when I set my eyes on it for real. The Great Gatsby. I had been dropping hints about it for a couple months.

"Thanks, Cath." My voice soft. I leaned in, kissing her on the cheek. Then, I teased, "I'm glad to see physical evidence of you actually listening to me when I speak."

She rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue at me, "I listen... sometimes."

I merely shake my head, looking down at the book. It was in mint condition and I couldn't love the girl anymore than I already did.

Later on that night, as my buddies sang happy birthday, I felt happy. Content. Even with the letter hanging over my head, I wasn't going to let it ruin everybody's night.

"Present time!" Soda cheered, throwing a couple presents on the table after we ate cake.

"Y'all really didn't—"

"Well, I'll take it if you don't want it." TwoBit grinned, taking the envelope away from me and shaking it, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. We locked eyes and I smiled.

"Hands off," I teased, taking it back. I opened the envelope, gawking at what I saw. A brochure for a cabin. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously." Darry spoke, obviously proud that I liked the present. Soda looked pleased with himself, too. "Soda and me got a couple days off. We'll drive down there tomorrow."

I beamed at him and then Soda, feeling the lump in my throat, "Thanks, guys."

How the hell was I going to tell them?

They were taking me to a cabin that Dad used to take us to. It was kind of pricey, but Dad had been friends with the owner back in the day and he always gave Dad a good deal. We hadn't been there in ages. It was a big deal that both of them could get off to go.

At the end of the night, I was sitting on the porch looking at the stars while smoking a cig. I just finished it when the door creaked open and I turned to see Cathy coming towards me. I smiled, gesturing for her to come sit. She didn't even have to do anything to make me feel better. She just... did.

"Good birthday?" She asked, sitting down and leaning her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her, not caring who saw. The gang didn't care, but Darry seemed a little freaked that I was growing up. He was torn between being brotherly (being happy for me) and being parental (overprotective). In the end, he eventually grew to like Cathy and the fact that she made me happy. He still got a little bit antsy when we showed affection, though. Tonight was my birthday, though, so I figured it didn't really matter.

I couldn't help the tears that snuck up on me as I responded with a sad voice, "Great birthday. All 'cause of you."

"Ponyboy, I wish you'd just tell me what's wrong." She spoke sadly, lifting her head. I should've known she wasn't going to let it go. Just when I was about to retort that nothing was wrong, she spoke up again, "now, don't you go lyin' to me, Ponyboy Michael. I can see right through it."

I knew she did. I smirked before removing my arm from her shoulders. This wasn't going to be easy. All day I considered not even telling her, but I couldn't. I was selfish. I wanted her to tell me that everything was going to be alright. I swallowed thickly, pulling out a cig and lighting it. I looked out into the distance, avoiding her eyes. I smoked for a few seconds before speaking.

"I got a letter today." I began, pausing. I fought the urge to tuck tail and run. I could hear my father's voice telling me that it was time to be a man.

"Your scholarship?" She asked, happily then paused before saying, "Wait, no, if it was that you wouldn't be upset. What is it, Pony?"

I didn't say anything for a long time. I could practically feel her anxiousness in the air. She knew that, whatever it was, had rattled me good.

"I got drafted." I finally said. "I'm going to Vietnam."

Cathy didn't say anything, but I felt her lean back onto my shoulder. She was shaking. I felt her tears on my neck. I would've cried with her, but I was all cried out. All I felt then, in that moment, was numb. I tightened my grip around her shoulders.

"Have you told—"

"No." My voice wavered. I closed my eyes and just held her.

Again, we were silent. I felt eyes on us and looked back at the window. The curtain dropped. That was a sign from Darry that it was getting late. Now that I was 18, it didn't really matter, but Cathy's parents would freak if I brought her home later than 11. We said nothing on the walk, merely holding hands but that was enough. When we reached her house, we both stood at her front door, neither knowing what to say. She was the one who broke the silence.

"Ponyboy…" Her voice cracked and she began to cry again, throwing her arms around me. "I… I love you."

I held her, tightly for a while. Long enough for my arms to nearly go numb. I whispered that I loved her back. We pulled away and she put a light kiss on my lips before opening her door. I gave her a half-hearted smile as she closed the door behind her.

I walked back to my house, wiping away tears and wondering if I should've just broken up with her right then. It would've been easier. For her, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

AN: Author's Note: After some research, I learned that technically in 1969 that the draft was done through a lottery. This was a lottery in which people watched on television and listened to on the radio. In my story, I had Pony find out through a letter. Let's just say that this was before that particular form of draft was brought about. It'll still be set in 1969, but just before they re-did the draft method. I just wanted to clear that up and I hope you all continue reading it!

Ponyboy POV

Ponyboy hesitated to go to sleep that night, because he knew exactly what he was going to dream of. He did everything he could to put it off until his eyelids betrayed him, closing of their own accord in the middle of his reading The Great Gatsby. Gunfire. Screaming. Blood. That was all he remembered, but it was enough to make him let out a noise and wake up. He bolted straight up, huffing and shaking violently, visions from his dream haunting him. He looked at the door and realized that he must not have been loud because his brothers would have been kicking down the door to wake him up. Soda had been sleeping in his own room for a while., because Pony hadn't had a nightmare since a few years ago. The youngest Curtis brother looked at the clock, feeling sweat drip down his back. He was still shaking.

It was only five thirty in the morning. However, he was shocked he had even slept that long. He calmed down as best he could, despite feeling terrified, and tried to go back to sleep. He found himself tossing and turning. Eventually, he gave up and stared at the ceiling. There was only one thing on his mind: he had to tell his brothers.

The more the thought about it, though, he realized that his medical exam wasn't for a week or so. So, telling them right then wasn't necessary. He could enjoy this trip with his brothers and when they got back, he could go to the induction and see whether he was even fit to serve. It could be possible for him to get out of it, somehow. However, deep down Ponyboy knew that he was going to have to go. Call it karma or bad luck, but he knew his number had been drawn.

NO ONE POV

Darry allowed himself a few extra minutes after waking up to just lie in bed. He never really got the chance to do this because of work, but he officially had the next four days off so he was going to be a little selfish. He heard someone in the kitchen and made himself glance at the clock. 8:32 am. Eyes widening, he couldn't believe he had slept that late. He hadn't meant to. There was some leftover cleaning up he needed to do before they left for the cabin later on in the day. He lay there for a few more minutes before pushing himself up and going to see who it was that had, for once, gotten up earlier than him.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Ponyboy was in the kitchen. Washing dishes.

"Mornin', Pone. "

Ponyboy jumped before turning his head to look at his older brother. He gave him a sheepish grin and Darry felt himself laugh.

"Mornin', Darry." Ponyboy laughed at himself before returning to the dishes.

"Soda up yet?" Darry asked, even though he shouldn't have. Soda made more noise than a hurricane when he was awake. He was about to make some coffee when he noticed that there was already some out. Grateful, yet a little shocked, he poured himself a cup and sat down at the table.

"What do you think?" Ponyboy teased, "It's too quiet." He finished with the dishes before putting down a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Darry. Darry couldn't help but feel as if this day was a total dream. Ponyboy was up before him, cleaning dishes, making coffee _and_ breakfast. It definitely felt like a dream.

"Don't look so amazed, Dar. I know how to throw a meal together. Be grateful that it was _me_ up before Soda. The eggs could've been pink or somethin'." Ponyboy laughed, throwing back the last of his own coffee before reaching for the pot again. He refilled his cup as Darry squinted at him, noticing the dark circles under his younger brother's eyes. He glanced around the kitchen and living room, noticing that it was a lot cleaner than it was last night.

"I know that," Darry started, picking up his fork to start eating, "what time did you get up, Pone? It's Saturday. We don't have to leave right away. I figured you'd want to sleep in."

"I know, I just figured I'd get a head start on the day." Pony tried to smile, but it was useless. Darry could see right through it. The oldest was about to say something about it when they heard their other brother's door slam close. Pony laughed while Darry rolled his eyes.

"Mornin' everybody!" Soda said cheerfully, making his way into the kitchen. He fixed himself a plate and sat down in between his brothers. Pony got up and got Soda a glass of milk. Soda gave him a grateful grin as he dug into his breakfast. Pony sat there, watching his brothers eat and felt guilty. He hated keeping this from them.

"—Pone? Ponyboy, are you even listening?"

Ponyboy looked up from his coffee, noticing the concerned looks on both of his brother's.

"Oh. Sorry, Dar. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that if you wanted to take a nap while Soda and I get ready that'd be fine. We don't have to get there in a hurry or nothin'."

Pony shook his head immediately, "I ain't tired, Dar."

"The circles under your eyes say otherwise, Lil Colt." Soda argued softly, "What's goin' on, Pone? You have a nightmare last night?"

"No," Pony attempted to lie, but both of his brothers gave him a look, "Fine. Yes, but it ain't a big deal, alright? I'm fine."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Something else happen last night, besides the nightmare?" Soda questioned, causing my head to snap up in surprise.

"What?" He exclaimed, "No, why?"

"You just seem a little…. off." Soda spoke gently, giving me a half smile. He couldn't return the smile so he looked down at his nearly full plate. They were quiet for all of a minute before Darry spoke up.

"You and Cathy…. You're…alright?" Darry asked hesitantly and the youngest understood why. He tended to get defensive when it came to her.

He slumped down in my chair, still picking at his food, "Sort of."

"Wanna talk about it?" Darry suggested.

He shook his head, "Nah," pushing away his food.

'That's all you gonna eat?" Darry questioned, eyebrows raised, with his fork dangling from his fingers. He looked concerned. Pony didn't blame him, but if he didn't get away from the table he was going to spill the beans and start bawling like the "tuff" Greaser he was.

He nodded, scooting my chair back as he stood up, "I'm gonna hit the shower."

Pony POV

I quickly exited the table, feeling tears sting the back of his eyelids. How the hell was I going to do this? My shower was quick and I was ready to go by the time my brothers cleaned the kitchen.

"Ready?" Soda asked, excitedly. We hadn't been on a trip in years. Not since mom and dad. We never could afford it. Not until Darry got promoted, anyway.

"Yeah," I said quietly, but I try to smile to let him know that I was just as excited as he was. I _should_ be that excited. He doesn't buy it, but says nothing. We get in the truck and I get squeezed in the middle, because I was still the smallest despite my growth spurt. They let me pick the radio station and I knew that it was because they think Cathy and I broke up or something equally as dramatic.

NO ONE POV

They swam. They fished. They played cards. All three Curtis boys were basically were worn out by day three of their vacation. The fourth day was spent packing up and basically relaxing. Pony hadn't been acting his usual self and both older brothers had noticed. It wasn't hard to tell something was wrong with him, but they couldn't get him to open up. Every time they did, he shut down and changed the subject.

When their truck rolled back into Tulsa after their vacation, Pony felt his throat close up. They reached their house and Pony watched both Darry and Soda get out. He stayed behind a moment, realizing that the trip had been the last moment of peace he would have with his brothers before all hell broke loose. Pony eventually got out, helping his brothers with the bags. Day turned to night and before the eighteen year old knew it, it was the next morning and he was watching both of his brothers get ready to go back to work. Back to normal, in their minds. However, he knew better.

"You sure you're alright, Lil Colt?" Soda asked gently, looking up as he tied his shoes. Pony was relaxing in Darry's armchair, pretending to read.

Pony nodded, looking up at his brother, smirking, "Why wouldn't I be, Sodapop? It's summer. I ain't got a care in the world."

Soda merely frowned, standing up, "You would tell me, though, if you weren't?"

"Of course," Pony said, then attempted to joke, "Now, you better get to work. I might swing by later for a Pepsi or maybe three."

Soda ruffled his hair, giving him a smile in hopes of getting a genuine one in return. It seems that Pony had been faking it more and more these days. "See that ya do."

A honk indicated that Steve was outside and the fact that he didn't even bother coming in to raid their fridge was a sign they were going to be struggling to make it to work on time.

"See ya," Pony smiled, but Soda knew it wasn't genuine but didn't have time to say anything about it. Soda rushed out the door and Pony merely watched the door slam behind him. Darry had already left, so he was officially alone in the house.

Ponyboy POV

It was early in the afternoon when I boarded a bus to take me to my medical exam. I wasn't sure how I made it through the past few days without telling my brothers, but somehow I did. My knees bounced up and down. I felt so nervous I thought I would vomit, but, thankfully, I didn't. I kept my eyes downward for the entire ride, staring at an old photograph from when my parents were alive and my brothers and I were much younger. All three of us looked so innocent. So carefree. Before the waterworks could set in, I was at my stop. I didn't want to get off. Not one bit. For a moment, I wished that I had called Two-Bit to get him to come with me.

I ignored my childish feelings of wanting to run away to safety and stepped off the bus. Because even though I was terrified, I knew it was the right thing to do. The sun was shining as I looked around to see people doing their weekly shopping. I had to come to a more "Soc-y" part of town to get my physical so I quickly went into the building I was supposed to without lingering. I followed the signs and eventually found myself at a window, with a lady smacking her gum obnoxiously. She wasn't the least bit attractive, I found myself thinking.

I gave her my name and she pointed down the hallway and told me to go wait with the others. Others? I rounded the corner and saw hundreds of men sitting. I don't know what I was expecting but it sure wasn't this. I felt very out of place.

After hours of waiting, they finally told us what to do. To strip to our underwear. In front of everyone. It was embarrassing as hell and, unlike how I felt a mere hour ago, I was grateful that Two-Bit hadn't been around earlier to ask me when I was going to get this done. I thought that this wasn't going to take that long, but boy was I wrong. It took hours. They even fed us lunch, if you could call it that. However, I hadn't eaten a thing all day so I ate it without much thought.

It was getting late in the afternoon when I grumpily checked my watch that I had gotten for my seventeenth birthday—a not so subtle reminder from Darry to always be on time. It was nearly three o'clock and I knew Soda was getting off soon. My knees bounced up and down nervously as I waited to hear my name.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" The voice said my name hesitantly. I was used to that. I eagerly stood up and they took me to a room in the back. Then, there was a little more waiting before the physical exam actually began.

Thirty minutes later, I was putting my clothes back on—finally, it was chilly in the basement of the YMCA—when the doctor came back in. Thankfully, I had everything on but my shoes. I quickly tied them and stayed sitting on the exam table for the results.

"Well, it seems that you are in perfect health, Mr. Curtis." The doctor smiled at me, but it was more of a grimace. I guess he didn't like being the one who decided whether certain men had to go to war. I couldn't say I blamed him.

"Is there anything I can do to… you know, not go?" I asked, desperately, when he looked at me, I continued talking, "It's just, I was supposed to start college—"

"College?" He asked, eagerly, "When?"

"In about 2 weeks." I supplied, praying that it was good enough. At this point, I'd do anything to not have to go through this, "I'll be a freshman."

"Will you be attending full-time?"

"Um, no, my scholarship doesn't cover full time. Even with the scholarship, I have to maintain a part time job to cover most of my expenses."

The doctor sighed, rubbing his temple. I knew my fate was already sealed by the time the doctor looked back at me, dropping his hand.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy. If you were attending full time, without having to work, you would be eligible. I know this system makes no sense, but for what it's worth, I'm truly sorry."

So, that was that, apparently. I got my date for when he was going to be leaving for bootcamp. It felt more like a death sentence. I felt nauseous and all I wanted was the comfort of my brothers. So, finally, after hours and hours of waiting, poking, and prodding, I was allowed to leave.

No One POV

With blurry eyes, the youngest Curtis walked down the stairs. He couldn't pretend this wasn't happening, not anymore. He spotted a pay phone at the corner and realized he couldn't—and didn't— _want_ to handle this alone anymore. Without really thinking it through, he put money into the phone and then punched in a number he knew by heart and waited.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. When he was just about to give up hope, someone answered.

 _"You've reached the DX, this is Soda. How can I help ya?" his brother's happy voice didn't comfort him like he thought it would. Instead, it reminded him of what he was going to lose._

This was a mistake. Pony stayed quiet, tears falling down his face.

 _"Hello?"_

Silence.

 _"Two-Bit, I swear to God if you don't quit prank callin' me—"_

"Soda," Ponyboy spoke, his voice hoarse and so unlike his that for a split second he thought that maybe his brother wouldn't recognize him and hang up.

 _This time, Soda was quiet for a moment before saying, "Ponyboy? Where are you? It's almost the end of my shift and I ain't seen you."_

"I, um, had to do some things…" Pony let out a weak cough to hide his sob, "I—"

It was no use, the tears came hard and fast. So fast Pony could barely breathe. Pony briefly heard his brother frantically calling his name, but he couldn't respond. Eventually the tears slowed and Ponyboy wished that his brother had hung up so he wouldn't have to explain just yet.

He didn't.

 _"Lil Colt, tell me what's wrong," Soda pleaded, on the verge of panic, "This about you and Cathy? Oh, Lordy Pony, tell me you didn't knock her—"_

"What? God, No, Soda. We haven't even…" Pony trailed off, running a hand through his ungreased hair. He sighed, "I… I'll tell you later. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Soda." The tears started again, "I'll tell you at home."

 _"Ponyboy—" Soda pleaded again, voice cracking._

"I'm sorry," Pony blurted again, "See ya at home."

With that, he hung up the phone and started trekking his way home. He had enough money for the bus, but decided against it. Walking always helped him clear his head, anyway. A few minutes into the walk, he heard a loud, familiar voice yell out, "HEY GREASER!" Pony tensed, but turned to see who it was. He relaxed when he saw Two-Bit roll his truck up beside him.

"Hey kid," Two-Bit grinned, but then frowned when he noticed the look on Pony's face, "what's going on? What're ya doin' way out here, alone?"

"Can I get a ride?" Pony quietly asked, feeling tears well up again so he kept his head down.

" 'Course ya can. You know ya don't gotta ask." Two-Bit said gently, "Hop in."

Ponyboy got in his truck, closing the door behind him and staring down at his hands. They were shaking. Two-Bit started driving, but remained silent. The kid would talk when he wanted, no use pressuring him.

"I took the medical exam today." Pony spoke up, "for, the, um, army."

"And?" Two-Bit questioned, but he could already tell by the stoic, trying to not cry face, that the kid had that it wasn't good news.

"Two-Bit, I'm going. I'm going to Vietnam." Ponyboy broke down, "There ain't nothin' anybody can do."

Two-Bit quickly pulled the truck over to the side of the road and pulled the kid in for a hug, trying and failing to say words to make the young boy feel better. However, even Two-Bit knew, no joke could make this better.

That night, Sodapop got home first. He had spent most of his shift, racking his brain for reasons why the youngest had been acting so strange. Usually when something was bothering him this badly, the youngest would immediately tell Soda. However, it had been a week and the kid had told him nothing. Then, came the phone call where his brother was practically sobbing. Needless to say, Soda was worried and eagerly wanted to check on his brother. Steve had barely stopped the car before Soda was out and running towards his front door. Two-Bit was there, sitting on the floor, watching television. It didn't look like he was really seeing anything. That almost made Soda stop in his tracks. Two-Bit wasn't laughing or making a joke. He was stone-cold serious. It sent a chill through Soda's body at the sight. He started to ask what was wrong, but then his friend looked up with sad eyes and told Soda that Pony was in his bedroom.

Soda made a mental note to ask Two-Bit what was going on later. Right now, Pony was his priority.

Pony didn't bother looking up when the door opened. He knew who it was. He stayed on his side, facing the window.

"Hey, Pone," Soda's gentle voice washed over him and it made Ponyboy want to start crying all over again. He felt the bed shift as his brother sit on the bed next to him, leaning over to stroke his hair. Pony closed his eyes, not wanting his brother to see the terrified look in his eyes quite yet. Darry wouldn't get off for at least another hour and he wanted to tell them together.

"Hi, Soda." Pony's voice was sore from all the crying and could barely speak, "I'm sorry about today."

"Sorry? You ain't gotta be sorry for nothin', Lil Colt." Soda spoke lovingly, running his hand through Pony's hair. It was an old trick that used to sooth little Pony when he was sick. It still worked to this day, "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Pony nodded, "But I can't."

Soda paused, eyebrows furrowing. Pony always came to him with what was bothering him. Always. He wondered if this was a new teenage thing he was going through before dismissing it. Something must really be wrong if he couldn't tell Soda about it.

"I can help," Soda suggested, "you know I can. It'll be okay, whatever happened—"

"Soda," Pony begged, opening his eyes, "I can't. Not 'til Darry comes home, okay? Right now, I just want to sleep."

Pushing back his hurt, Soda nodded before placing a kiss on his brothers forehead, "Alright, Lil Colt. I'll be making dinner. Green noodles sound alright with you?"

Ponyboy cracked a slight smile, which was a victory for Soda. "Whatever you want, Soda."

Soda smiled slightly before exiting the bedroom. Something was really wrong with his brother and he desperately wanted Darry to be home so they could both figure it out.


End file.
